


luminaria

by ladyveracruz



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Godam Putih Hitam
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffember 2019, M/M, fluffember, gosetan stays winning, is this a fluff fic, so hopefully this is fluff enough, the author can't write a cute storyline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21953596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyveracruz/pseuds/ladyveracruz
Summary: when culuikha found his little lantern.
Relationships: Godam & Culuikha
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	luminaria

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in between my deadline so hopefully it's good enough for this first day of fluffember!!!  
> apologize if there are a lot of typos and grammatical mistakes skjhdsdh im in hurry.
> 
> anyway, enjoy this gosetan fic, y'all!!

Culuikha stopped on his track, frowning. He heard a loud crash and shouting not far from where he was standing. _Who dares making a ruckus on the Christmas Eve like this_. He sighed, curiosity always got the best of him. Not spending another minute doing nothing, Culuikha walked slowly to the small alley where the noises came from.

 _Oh, well shit._ He cursed inwardly when he saw the scene before him. “ _Hey!_ Jangan berani kabur kalian, ya!” Culuikha shouted and rushed forward to catch the thugs who tried to run away from their victim. He was about to tackled one of them when the other thug elbowed his side, made him lost his balance and fell to the ground. He grumbled, watching them ran away from him. _So much for acting heroic._

Culuikha groaned and slowly rose up, brushing the frozen snow on his jacket. The night was getting colder, he needed to get done with this quickly and came back to his apartment. 

Walking back to the alley, Culuikha saw the crouched figure next to the dumpster. _Huh, a man?_ Afraid that he would startled the man, Culuikha inched slowly toward him. “Kamu nggak apa?”

The man winched on his voice but slowly rose his face, his blue orbs shone under the dim lamp. Culuikha’s breath hitched, the frightened face before him suddenly reminded him of his younger self, bad memories flashed through his mind. He shook his head, _not now._

His attention shifted to the moving thing in the man’s arms. “ _Kucing?_ ” He asked dubiously. “Kamu rela dipukulin sama preman-preman itu karena mau nyelametin... _anak kucing_?” 

The man nodded reluctantly, ”Uh, mereka orang-orang yang biasa nyiksa kucing-kucing di daerah sini, nggak bisa dibiarin.”

“Terus kenapa nggak dilawan aja mereka? Lempar pakai kayu atau apa gitu,” Culuikha started lecturing him, he didn’t know what came into him but he just couldn’t watch someone got beaten up over something _small_ like this. “ayo, sini aku bantu berdiri.” He stretched his right hand, which the man grasped hesitantly.

“S-saya nggak bisa nyakitin orang, _something bad could happen if I did that.”_

Culuikha frowned at the man’s explanation but didn’t ask any further. _Maybe he just couldn't fight._ Culuikha took a step back to pulled the man up but stopped when he felt something crushed under his shoe. “Woah,” broken Christmas' ornaments, “ini belanjaanmu?”

“Bukan belanjaanku lagi kelihatannya,” The man let out a scoff, staring at the mess around his shoes then smiled when he looked back at Culuikha, “makasih ya…?”

Now, when he could clearly see the man’s face, Culuikha couldn’t help but stared at his eyes. They’re not exactly blue...but a beautiful shade of cyan. He shook the thought of it and cleared his throat. “O-oh, hi. Culuikha.” Look at you, all flustered.

“Makasih banyak ya, Culuikha. Saya Godam.” 

_“Godam, hmm.”_ he mumbled, testing his name on his tongue, a unique one. “Terus, itu anak kucingnya mau kamu bawa pulang juga?”

Godam paused for a second. “Sepertinya iya, kasihan kalo musim dingin begini sendirian di luar. Salju sudah mulai turun.” He saw Godam hugged the kitty more tightly in his embrace. “Oh ya, Culuikha…sebagai tanda terima kasih, _would you like some hot chocolate?”_

 _Huh._ Culuikha stared at Godam, dumbfounded. He really didn’t see that coming. For a moment he found himself unable to speak, suddenly forgot how to make a proper response to that innocent question. What the fuck is wrong with you, man up! “O-oh, _sounds good_ , Dam.” His face started to burn, suddenly the cold wind didn't bother him no more

He saw Godam’s face brightened up on his answer, or maybe it was the warm yellow halo of the star lamp that made him had the illusion.

" _Great._ Ayo, apartemen saya nggak jauh dari sini.” 

Culuikha couldn't help but let out a small smile. At least he won’t spend this Christmas Eve alone with only an indomie and an instant coffee by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> hellooooow mey is back with another short fic, you know i can't write long ass fic.
> 
> oh and im (@)mangundala on twitter! if there's any new reader of my fics lmao but i doubt that.
> 
> HAPPY HOLIDAAAAAY~


End file.
